


Teach Me

by VkFujan



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Nicolas, Genital Mention, M/M, One Shot, Top Worick, Underage Sex, WorNic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the start, Worick always showed what he could of the world to Nicolas. So when Nic came with a great doubt he just couldn’t let it pass blank; after all, nothing teaches better than a practical class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> The history is set when they are little. Ref/Inspiration page: Chap. 10 Page. 2-3.  
>  I really thought about this one while reading those two pages, I hope that isn't too ooc.

A cloudy afternoon was setting as Worick left his dame’s place.

\- Thanks onee-san! See you again next week!

He rushed home, nothing unusual, as he would always meet Nicolas after his last job. But that day was different, a request was made to him and it could not be refused.

 

Worick had noticed the anxious aura around Nic for a few days already, but didn’t want to touch it. As expected, the short boy gave in; waiting for the right moment, Nicolas approached him.

\- [What is it that you do at your job?]

\- What do you think that I do?

\- [I know you are a sex worker.]

\- ‘Gigolo’ is the term; I don’t work on streets.

\- [Same thing. I know that but…]

Nicolas hesitated, as the courage to ask, build up.

\- [What is sex?]

Worick was surprised, but stopping to think a little, ‘sex’ was a concept that Nicolas probably were never taught about.

\- You really don’t know?

Nicolas shook his head negatively.

\- [I thought it was a reward at first, but then…]

Nic thought about his father, doing it with random woman after complicated missions. Then he learned about his mother; even if he didn’t felt much for the woman he never met, sex made him; and he hated it. Now he knows someone who works with it, and enjoys.

\- Well, you need to know the physical part of it to understand how such a thing would fit many situations.

\- [Do we have a book about it?]

\- No, but… I can teach you about it.

Nicolas looked up to Worick for the first time after asking him. He was intrigued, even if he didn’t knew what this feeling meant.

\- [I can’t afford you.]

Worick left a small giggle at the only worry of the shorter boy.

\- Charges free smart-ass, I will do it out the kindness in my heart to educate a friend in need. After all, I can’t have such a good fame as gigolo with a companion clueless like that.

\- [Ok then, how do we do this?]

\- Just a few conditions, some items and we are set.

\- [Conditions?]

Worick started enumerating with his fingers.

\- First: I top.

Nic’s confused expression was entertaining the blond. “He really doesn’t know what he is getting into”.

\- You will understand.

\- [Ok.]

\- Second: It’s a one time only, I don’t care how much you like it.

\- [Even if I can afford it?]

\- Try it first and then we talk money. Third: I’m giving you a sex-ed class before it. Then, if you still wants to do it, we will.

\- [Is that necessary?]

\- Of course! I can’t have you banging around, carrying my name with you and being completely ignorant. These are the three ground rules.

\- [Great, three rules.]

\- Still up to it?

Nicolas signaled a ‘yes’.

 

Worick didn’t want to admit it, but damn! He got excited with this, the more he thought about what could come out, the more his emotions mixed. Already home, he found Nicolas sitting restless on the couch, ready for the theoretical class.

The teacher boy started slow. Genitals, things that Nicolas had seen before, be it in dead or living ones. Then he talked about the reproductive system and how it worked in people with a dick or pussy. When Nicolas confused himself with cats, Worick stuck himself with the medical terms.

\- I mean, a penis and a vagina.

Nicolas fixed his attention the better he could, not wanting to lose any valid information. “This is knowledge useful for a lifetime,” he thought about what Worick said.

The class was almost over when the minor made THE question.

\- [So to reproduce it takes fertile penis in the fertile vagina without protection.]

\- Protection for?

\- [Pregnancy and other diseases.]

\- Yes, keep going.

\- [Then how two penises have sex?]

Nic still couldn’t picture how it would be, Worick said that would do it with him, but his teacher didn’t own a vagina, did he? Because Nicolas certainly didn’t.

Worick thought about the best way to lay it down to Nic, “Straight forward.”

\- The ass hole. Well, the  _anus_ , we stick it there.

Worick got surprised with this, because Nicolas didn’t. He just sat there, easiest info in the world.

\- You’re not going to ask about it?

\- [I have seen it before. Just did not thought it was  _sex_.]

\- I’m not touching that subject. Don’t worry, I did it before; although it was with my ladies only… Anyway, biology says you will enjoy more than them.

\- [Ok. So, when?]

\- Not scared uh? Well, here is a little list of things we will need, after that, whenever you’re ready.

Nicolas held the piece of paper, then proceeded to read what would be a “How to clean yourself on shower” and a list that included condoms, beers, and cheap lube.

 

Worick caught a cold right on Friday and stayed the weekend home. He made enough money during the weekend to keep him going and was starting a business of ‘favors’ for money with Nicolas, so no ‘gigolo’ on weekdays. Healthier on Monday, he was without a sex for a whole week already, not that he missed the act, but seeing his dame’s lives like that, was sort of reading a book or watching a television they didn’t own.

He left for a walk, thoughts on Nicolas. He hadn’t heard anything else about ‘classes’ from the boy since that one afternoon, and he was starting to get really curious on how would it be with a male. “Can’t be that different; I know it’s a tighter hole, and that he is inexperienced, but will I really be able to get it up?”

While wandering around, he saw Nic at the cigarettes stop, the granny was grumpy as ever. Nicolas didn’t seen him, and was already caring a bag when he took the cigarettes in. Worick made a ‘U’ turn and went back to their apartment; “No need to know anything, I’m not expecting anything; As far as it concerns me, I scared him with all that terms”. However, the boring day didn’t got better with an empty place, “If I press hard enough my head still hurts and I’m a little hot; better take a nap.”

He woke to the sound of the shower, and he knew. He didn’t felt the urge to call his roommate and make sure of his presence; he could feel in the air the things changing. As he reached the bathroom, he could see the door slight open; “But he should know I’m here”. There was Nicolas, soaked with half of his body out of the shower door reading a paper he wanted to keep dry.

Worick eyes widened watching Nicolas expressions while he prepared himself, his face got flustered, hands in the right place and one finger in at the time; his mouth moved a little as almost inaudible sounds left without his will. Oh, but Worick wanted to hear them! And, although he had seen the boy change in front of him before, he never saw Nicolas like this. Wet, steamy, vulnerable. Worick slow desire came to surface as the thought sunk in; “I want him.”

The blond headed back to his bed, having slept fully clothed he allowed himself some relief. He took out the eyepatch and loosened his necktie. A little knock on the door made him turn.

\- [Wasn’t I suppose to undress you?]

\- A little naughty for a virgin, don’t you think?

A towel, Nicolas Wet-steamy-vulnerable-willing-to-give-his-virginity Brown appeared before Worick ‘wearing’ only the wet piece of cotton. Rick’s heart raced, he got mad at it.

\- Are you ready? I need to be sure.

\- [I am ready to have sex with you.]

Nicolas signaled without a second guess.

\- So why don’t you come here and leave me in the mood?

 

The short boy walked towards the blond, his eyes lowered; he was nervous, but didn’t want to back out. Not used to approach a normal like this, never used to fulfill his own desires. But he silent waited for this, he silent watched his little owner come back, covered in what the others called ‘love marks’.‘Love’, he knew there wasn’t such a thing in the arrangement but, even if it was close, he had to try. “The twilight’s lifespan is shorter” he knew, “Better try things while I’m alive.”

Nico’s hands were uneasy as he reached for Worick’s buttons; with a bit of trouble, he got the shirt out of the way. Nicolas rested his lips on the blond’s collarbone, hands running up the other’s arms, going along his sleeves as the kisses reached for his neck then jawline and rested on the corner of the blond’s mouth. Rick didn’t lose the pace and kissed Nic; lips closed and pressed firmly, eyes closed. The minor’s body stiffened then relaxed as their lips opened and the kiss deepened.

A long kiss, breathtaking. Nicolas first kiss, not that he would admit it to anyone ever. Worick got his arm around Nic’s waist, pulling him higher as he gave into the kiss. “It’s just another job”, he thought to himself fighting the urge his heart had to burn with the sensation. Worick’s first kiss with emotion, a deep emotion for the little twilight, that grew without order or consent. Nicolas on tiptoe, hands lost in a blond hair mess, saliva dribbling from their chin. The airless cloudy day started to get suffocating in the hot room, sweat running down Worick’s back, their bodies in full contact.

Unused to kissing, gasping for air, Nicolas was the first to pull away.

\- What are you suffocating for? You don’t even speak.

\- Uck(fuck) off…

But Worick was trying to hide, play it off. That kiss got the gears moving, he had a flustered face and a new weakness he didn’t want to show. Something he always hid for not understanding; but right now, with the boy on his lips, he grew a fear of how much he could accept/forgive if it was from Nicolas.

\- [Want your beer?]

\- No. Just… Come here.

\- [The other things are beside your bed.]

\- So you actually planned this. Ready to learn firsthand the practical’s of sex?

Nicolas got close again; with an erection, the towel was barely hanging around his waist. He got his hands around the blond’s neck and, on the tip of his toes, he whispered in Worick’s ear.

\- Eat(teach) me.

Worick had a cool pose; that’s what he wanted, to stay on top and get out of this situation less shaken as possible, but he gave in to desire.

 

Rick’s hands grabbed Nico’s waist and they went on another deep kiss. Getting Nic in his arms, his balance went off and knocked them down on bed. Nicolas teased the nipples in front of him, Worick tightened his grip as he bit the minor’s collar so hard he tasted blood; but Nic moaned and a grin crossed Rick’s face. His pants were bursting, his cock demanding attention air and Nicolas. He grabbed Nic’s erection; unsteady on his knees, the minor fell to the side and tried to return the favor, reaching for the belt. The blond was excited and breathing loudly, “time for some action”. But, as Worick's hands moved, he lost his mind; so the blond proceed to take his own pants off. Masturbating together, breathless kisses and forehead rub, they wanted to be close, connected.

Nicolas never wished he could speak more than now. Wanting to ask Worick if he was doing this right, if something was missing, if he wouldn’t… put it in… But he couldn’t even think about signaling these things as Worick let him out of moves. He then tried eye contact; Worick never forgot Nicolas begging face. His hands left the minor’s erection as he sat up, reaching for lube on the side of bed when Nic signaled something that wasn’t in the book.

\- You want to… Suck me? Are you sure?

Nicolas nodded silent and headed down, between the blond’s legs.

Worick closed his eyes. Not his first blowjob but certainly remarkable. Nic didn’t know how to do it, of course, but he tried. As his head went up and down, toothless sucking on Worick’s erection, the blond reached out his ass and started to lube it.

\- Come up, you’re ready.

Last stop was for the condom, Rick’s experience made itself present as he got it on fast. On worick's lap, on his knees and shaking, Nicolas had Worick’s erections at his entrance.

\- Last chance.

\- Ust(Just) urry(hurry)

Forcing slowly, Worick got the tip of his cock inside. God, he knew it was tight but this was ridiculously good. “Slowly” he tried to keep his mind on focus, but he wanted to fuck Nic senseless, “so good you won’t be able to do it without me”. A slow rhythm set and Worick went full in. Nicolas mouth open, gasping for air while little moans escaped. That was weird, he was scared as he hugged Worick’s neck; but it also felt good; he could feel himself stretching and didn’t regret the pleasure that came with it.

Soon Nicolas was jumping in Worick’s lap, teeth clenched as pleasure ran through his body in waves. Worick’s hand firm in the minor’s body, marking each place he held tight, deep in he felt like never letting go.

\- Shit! Co-coming!

Nic didn’t knew what it was to ‘come’, but he felt as he couldn’t take it anymore, “must be it, he is at his limit too”, trying to make the most of it he jumped faster. Worick clenched at him, he squeezed tighter, and they came at the same time.

Breathless, Worick took himself out of Nic and laid on bed, eyes closed as he tried to absorb the new sensation that his feelings brought. The minor boy stood still for a moment and reached the floor with his foot; Worick held his wrist, looked at him straight in his eyes and said:

Right hand closed with palm down, thumb and pinky finger out, the "Y" handshape. Movement of a forward thrust.

‘Stay’

Closed hands, far from each other; vertically, thumb on top, the "A" handshape. Movement bringing them together.

‘With’

He brought the sign to himself.

‘Me’

They slept together, spooning; that was a first for both.

 

The room was suffocating. Worick woke with the sensation of a good dream as reality sunk in, “Eat me”. At his side, curled as a ball, Nic had a deep sleep. He thought of a cat with black fur and caressed Nic’s hair, the minor boy didn’t woke up and he went to sleep again.

The next wake he was alone, the room had cooled and he could hear noises in the bathroom. As his body slowly came to move, he got up and headed for the sound.

\- Want some company?

At the door, no answer, “Shit, things weren’t supposed to get weird”. He touched the knob and the door was open. Nic was facing the other way, his bare back towards Worick. Running his eyes over Nic, strong bruise marks were where he held the slender body; that got muscular and stronger each day that passed.

\- If you don’t face me, you can’t read my lips.

Nicolas slowly turned over.

\- Shower?

Indicating with his head, Worick asked and a silent nod from Nic relieved the blond’s worries.

 

Both clean, they sat at the couch, Worick’s legs across Nicolas’s lap.

\- So, learned everything?

\- [Now I understand.]

\- Good, but do you liked it?

\- [A little.]

\- Just a little? Oh my, what is going to be of me in my job now?

\- [What about you?]

He wasn’t facing Worick, but his profile revealed his embarrassment anyway.

\- It was the best sex that I ever had.

\- [What?]

Nic turned to see the answer.

\- It was good for me too. So… Want a round two?

\- [Wasn’t a just one-time thing?]

\- I am a week without sex, give me relieve.

\- [And people call me the monster.]

\- If I call you my 'little monster' and dominate you, will you be more willing?

\- [No way. But I’ll give you a second round, got to train it]

\- Train for what, Nic-chan? What is in your mind, a woman perhaps? I knew this couldn’t come out of nothing.

But Nicolas didn’t answer. He got on his fours on top of the sofa and headed for Worick, hands on the blond’s knees as he leaned close.

- So I am(can) top you.

\- Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?

Worick laughed lightly on what was the beginning of something he unconsciously wanted to reach for.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so, although I ran through it a considerable amount of times, if you find any misspelling/misusing errors tell me.
> 
> For any questions for the sex-ed class: I like to think that Worick is a decent human being that met his fair share of transwoman/transvestites and acknowledge/respect the fact that not everyone with a penis/vagina is a man/woman.  
> I used the ASL (American Sign Language) on this one as for I was writing in English.  
> The memory aid for the “stay” sign said: “Think of telling a dog to "stay."”, I laughed my ass off on that.


End file.
